


Remember How We Used To Dance?

by madamelibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gabriel (Supernatural) Returns, M/M, Reunions, Sabriel - Freeform, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Sam is reunited with a certain Trickster.





	Remember How We Used To Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This little bit was inspired by the new behind the scenes photos floating around tumblr.

Sam’s heart leaped into his throat when he saw Castiel talking to the blonde man on the sidewalk. He recognized that profile. There was no mistaking the way the hair curled against his collar or the cock-sure way he stood with his hands in his pockets. Casting an anxious glance at Dean, Sam bit back the urge to charge across the street and sweep the man up into his arms. No one knew about about the month that didn’t exist. All that time spent with Gabriel only for their future to be torn away with the flash of an angel blade. Or so Sam had thought.

In a few short steps all the mystery disappeared when they gathered together and Sam had to dig his thumb into the old scar on his palm to make sure this wasn’t a dream or worse. Sam only half heard most of the conversation and was shocked when Dean and Castiel walked away and he was pulled back by a gentle hand insinuating itself between his. Whiskey brown eyes met his and a sad smile greeted him, “Hello baby-boy. I’m home and this time I’m staying. If you’ll have me.”

 

 


End file.
